cawfandomcom-20200216-history
HvF: Empty Arena
Hogan vs. Flair: Empty Arena was HVF's 5th show. It premiered on HVF's YouTube channel in full on November 19th, 2010. The show marks the first time HVF used mDickie's Mpire Wrestling 2008. Commentators Lead: Joe Lexington Color: "Caveman" Carl Touretta BUILD UP A hype video was made that showed clips from the first 4 shows. It was announced in this trailer that Hogan would take on Flair for the first time in 21 years and the first time in HVF. - The big feud going into the card was the Unsanctioned Street Fight between Hulk Hogan and Ric Flair. For the past 4 shows Hogan's team and Hogan himself have gotten the better of Flair's team members. Flair did score a measure of victory at Good MILF Hunting when Team Flair newcomer Linda Hogan pinned Brutus Briefcase in the Tables and Lawyers in Court match to hand Hogan his first loss in HVF. - Scott Hall had been released from rehab shortly after Good MILF Hunting and discovered that King of HotSoup was a member of the Cover Band at Kevin Nash's choice. Pissed over the fact that he chose a relative unknown over him, Hall challenged HotSoup to a "99 Bottles of Beer Deathmatch" where there would be filled beer bottles inside of the ring and weapons outside. - The battle between Steiner and Jeff Hardy has spanned 3 different shows in HVF starting with Axshiboomba!!!. In the Money in the Botch ladder match Steiner suplexed, stiff clotheslined, and used a chair on both Team Weed members in the match. At Final Fantasy Football, Jeff Hardy beat Steiner with his own move the Frankensteiner. Steiner entered himself into the 5-Way Elimination match at Good MILF Hunting where he was eliminated by Hardy after a Twist of Fate. Sensing a problem, Steiner contacted Nash and Wedding Stinger to reform the Main Event Mafia, while RVD called botchmaster and doobie brother Sabu to square off in a Team Battle Royal. - Maven faired decently at Good MILF Hunting as he scored a pinfall on Rookie Orton in the elimination match. His run of faceing sub-par opponents would continue in a triple threat match with fellow Team Flair member DDP and Team Hogan's Brutus Briefcase. MATCHES (H) denotes member of Team Hogan (F) denotes member of Team Flair (W) denotes member of Team Weed (CB) denotes member of The Cover Band MATCH #1 - "A yoga instructor, a black guy, and a lawyer walk into the ring" Maven (F) vs. DDP (F) vs. Brutus Briefcase (H) Maven def. Brutus Briefcase by pinfall with a Maven Effect Dropkick MATCH #2 - "99 Bottles of Beer Deathmatch” Scott Hall vs. King of HotSoup (CB) (Steve "Mongo" McMichael as surprise guest referee) King of HotSoup def. Scott Hall by pinfall after a hiptoss on the outside Scott Hall attacked Mongo after the match. MATCH #3 - "Team Battle Royal” Main Event Mafia (Steiner/Kevin Nash/Wedding Stinger) vs. Team Weed (RVD/Jeff Hardy/Sabu) (1) RVD eliminates Steiner through an outside table by body slam (2) Kevin Nash eliminates RVD through an outside table by body slam (3) Sabu eliminates Wedding Stinger by kicking him off the apron through an outside table (4) Kevin Nash eliminates Jeff Hardy to the outside (5) Sabu eliminates Kevin Nash via suplex to an outside table to win the match for Team Weed MATCH #4 - "Electrified Figure Four Sides of Steel" Team 3rd Dimension (Bowling Shirt/Camo Pants) (F) vs. MEAT Stasiak & Rookie Orton (H) MEAT Stasiak & Rookie Orton def. Team 3rd Dimension by pinfall when MEAT Stasiak smacked Camo Pants with a lead pipe NOTE: Camo Pants was treated for burns by Dr. Heiney after an explosion cause by the electrofied cage. Also, Steiner and Nash attacked Jeff Hardy backstage, but it was not counted as an official match. MATCH #5 - "The Cavematch" Hardcore Holly vs. Jay Leno (F) ("Caveman" Carl Touretta as guest referee and in-ring commentator) Match went to a time limit draw MAIN EVENT - "Unsanctioned Street Fight for the first time in 21 years" Hulk Hogan (H) vs. Ric Flair (F) Match went to a time limit draw AWARDS The Producer's Award went to the 99 Bottles of Beer Deathmatch as decided by the show's producers. The Fans Choice Award went to the Hogan vs. Flair Unsanctioned Street Fight for most views. The show was listed as a featured event on CAW Underground. Category:Hogan Vs Flair